Our Farewell 2
by Royalistic
Summary: A rewrite of a fic I first uploaded 13 years ago. Hope you like it, you will need tissues.


A/N:: Wow. It's been truly ages and ages since I uploaded anything! Honestly I don't know what happened. Catastrophic case of writers block, coupled with lack of time and life in general. So, for that I apologize. This is a rewrite of a fic I did 13 years ago. Long time eh? Hence the same title. Original is on here if you fancy it (on the very last page I think!) Things have evolved so much since then. Anyway… without further ado….. Enjoy!

….

It was a day that nobody thought would ever come. A battle that had been bravely fought, was now nearing its end. It had been less than a week, yet felt like a lifetime. Nobody had slept. Very little had been eaten, and, most importantly, no one left. Matron was forcing them to take a break. Get some air, have a wash. They were very reluctant, in case anything happened.

She was fully dependent on everyone around her. People who were dear to her, people who she'd gotten to know well. Her condition had deteriorated to the point where nothing more could be done. Their lives were turned upside down, and will be forever more when the inevitable came. She knew they were there, taking it in turns to sit with her, Matron wanting to keep visitors to a minimum.

People had been so kind, taking care of the children, taking on more work, waiting anxiously for news. The Royal had a different feel about it. Sombre, tearful. It hadn't stopped raining since she was admitted. It was like The Royal was crying too.

He hadn't taken his eyes off her. Speaking softly to her, holding her hand and refusing to let go. She was so weak, yet hanging on as much as she could. Not wanting to leave him yet. Not ready to say goodbye.

The day dragged on, and on. Nothing had changed. Everything stayed the same. The fear of what was to come was unbearable for everyone. The silence was deafening. Her breathing was more laboured, everything seemed to be slowing down now. Just as he knew it would. He was fully aware of the process. They all were. He longed to hear her soft liverpudlian accent one more time. See her warm brown eyes, watch her smile. Have a decent conversation after a long day's work. Have someone to drive home with, someone to go home too.

"Talk to her. She can still hear you. Please?" A tearful Dr Banner remarked, having hardly left the room all day. He had been in charge of her care, as well as being a good friend. There were times when he'd been her confidante, supporting her. He hated this. Thoughts of the inevitable consumed his waking day. He'd hardly eaten. Hardly had time to breathe. All he could do was watch, listen and try to hold back the tears.

"It's ok my darling. We will all be ok. I promise you. Don't worry about anything." His voice began to break, only slightly as the tears formed once more. He'd dreaded this moment, yet he smiled when he remembered their wedding vows. 'For better, for worse. In sickness and in health. Until death parts us." Didn't sound too bad. Until he got to the end part. Until death parts us.

"I'm going to miss you. Miss you so very much, but I know that it'll all be ok. I could never, ever wish for anyone so perfect. Your wisdom, warmth and love. You helped me in more ways than you'll ever know. I'm trying not to think about the future too much, but we'll figure it out. We will. We'll be fine. " He continued to hold the tears back, which was getting harder, but he'd always vowed never to cry in front of her. She'd often break down, cry infront of him, seek comfort and reassurance. He was always the strong one.

"She's waiting for you to tell her it's ok to go. Until you give her permission, she'll carry on fighting. I don't know how much longer she can keep this up." Gordon looked up, his eyes red from lack of sleep, thinking carefully about what he had just heard, before silently agreeing.

"Jill. I've been putting this off. I know I need to do this but I couldn't find the words. You were always better at words than me. I've been too scared to say this, but I need to be the strong one now. It's ok now my love. You can go now. You can stop fighting now and rest. You've done enough now, You... you can go now. Just remember that I'll never, ever stop loving you."

The two men watched as her body relaxed, her breathing gradually slowed, taking one last breath. Mike felt for a pulse. He didn't need to say anything. Nothing at all. Gordon knew what he was going to say. Instead he shook his head repeatedly, still clutching onto Jill's hand, one finger stroking her wedding ring. "No… Please No…."

"Gordon. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry…" Mike turned his back, only for a moment, in order to compose himself, before turning to face Gordon. The scene that unfolded before him was one of grief and devastation. She was a great friend, wife and colleague. Admired by all who knew her.

She was gone, and this wasn't a dream.


End file.
